Gabriel's Inferno Wiki
The Books Gabriel's Inferno is best described, in short, as an erotic romance series, written for readers of age 18 and on. The series consists of -currently- three novels: Gabriel's Inferno, Gabriel's Rapture and finally, Gabriel's Redemption. It is unknown if the author has any intentions to further expand the series. Originally, the story was posted on as a twilight fanfiction, posted under the title 'The University of Masen'. Shortly thereafter the story had been posted, it disappeared from the site, only with a note from the author being left in it's place. A short time went by and finally, The University of Masen fans found there stories being stocked on shelves all across the US, quickly travelling it's way to the New York Bestsellers list as 'Gabriel's Inferno'. The tragic story of a haunted professor and the innocent beauty on a mission to set him free stole hearts of many. Now, readers sit at the edges of their seats, impatiently anticipating the futures of their sorrowful Dante and his beloved Beatrice. Gabriel's Inferno { BOOK ONE } Enigmatic and sexy, Professor Gabriel Emerson is a well-respected Dante specialist by day, but by night he devotes himself to an uninhibited life of pleasure. He uses his notorious good looks and sophisticated charm to gratify his every whim, but is secretly tortured by his dark past and consumed by the profound belief that he is beyond all hope of redemption. When the sweet and innocent Julia Mitchell enrolls as his graduate student, his attraction and mysterious connection to her not only jeopardizes his career, but sends him on a journey in which his past and his present collide. An intriguing and sinful exploration of seduction, forbidden love, and redemption, Gabriel’s Inferno ''is a captivating and wildly passionate tale of one man’s escape from his own personal hell as he tries to earn the impossible—forgiveness and love. Gabriel's Rapture { BOOK TWO } Professor Gabriel Emerson has embarked on a passionate, yet clandestine affair with his former student Julia Mitchell. Sequestered on a romantic holiday in Italy, he tutors her in the sensual delights of the body and the raptures of sex. But when they return, their happiness is threatened by conspiring students, academic politics, and a jealous ex-lover. When Gabriel is confronted by the university administration, will he succumb to Dante’s fate? Or will he fight to keep Julia, his Beatrice, forever? In ''Gabriel’s Rapture, the brilliant sequel to the wildly successful debut novel, Gabriel’s Inferno, Sylvain Reynard weaves an exquisite love story that will touch the reader’s mind, body, and soul, forever. Gabriel's Redemption { BOOK THREE } Professor Gabriel Emerson has left his position at the University of Toronto to embark on a new life with his beloved Julianne. Together, he’s confident that they can face any challenge. And he’s eager to become a father. But Julianne’s graduate program threatens Gabriel’s plans, as the pressures of being a student become all consuming. When she is given the honor of presenting an academic lecture at Oxford, Gabriel is forced to confront Julianne about the subject of her presentation—research that conflicts with his own. And in Oxford, several individuals from their past appear, including an old nemesis intent on humiliating Julia and exposing one of Gabriel’s darkest secrets. In an effort to confront his remaining demons, Gabriel begins a quest to discover more about his biological parents, beginning a chain of events that has startling repercussions for himself, Julianne, and his hope of having a family. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Gabriel's Inferno Category:Gabriels Rapture Category:Gabriels Redemption Category:Characters Category:Dante Category:The Divine Comedy Category:Art & Literature Incorporated